Skeletons Have Feelings Too
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Luffy breaks Chopper's model skeleton, and now Chopper has no skeleton to study. Or does he? Request story for newbienovelistRD. Warnings: Friendly tickling. Rated T for: Suggestive themes and very mild language.


A/N: Okay, this is a request story for newbienovelistRD, and I apologize in advance. This story is kind of short, but I hope I can make up for it with the awesome writing I'll lay down on you. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(In Chopper's room)

"No Luffy, I'm positive there's no meat on it." Chopper assured frustratingly.

"Are you positive that you're positive?" Luffy asked, adding more frustration on the poor doctor.

Chopper only wanted to study his medical skeleton, that's all he wanted to do. But Luffy decided, 'Hey, how about bothering Chopper today? Yeah, that sounds fun!'. And now he's asking me if there's still meat on the skeleton. Well, it's a human skeleton, and even if it did have meat on it, I would hope that he wouldn't scarf it down.

"Yes! I'm positive that I'm positive." Chopper reassured, hastily writing down his analyzations in his notebook.

"Okay... Are you positive that you're positive about being positive?" Luffy asked, holding back a squiggly smirk.

"GET OUT!" Chopper yelled out in annoyance, startling Luffy just enough to make him fall over.

Unfortunately, Luffy fell on the skeleton. My only..skeleton..this is horrible.. Ohhh, how badly I want to strangle his neck.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried, swiftly checking the skeleton.

Hahh..there was no hope. It was completely broken apart, with no hopes of gluing it back together.

Luffy got up from the broken skeleton, and wore a sorry face. He actually looked pretty sorry, but of course I was still furious at him.

"Luffy! Do you realize that this is my only medical skeleton!?" Chopper questioned, his eyes locking onto Luffy's eyes.

Luffy shuffled his feet in an oddly shy way, and looked somewhat embarrassed, yet he was sorry.

"I'm..sorry.. I didn't mean to do this.." Luffy apologized, his lips shaking.

Chopper noticed right away and sighed. He couldn't help but forgive him, but he still had to get something out of this.

"I forgive you..but! You have to help me some day when I need you." Chopper added on, and Luffy nodded slowly.

"Okay.." Luffy groaned slightly.

How could he help? He practically had rubber bands for a brain. Medical mumbo jumbo would be a headache..

"Well..there's no point in just staring at a broken skeleton. I'm going to go eat." Chopper announced and quickly left along with Luffy.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

A powerful smell from the kitchen engulfed the hungry souls of the pirates, tantalizing their taste buds as they awaited for the food to be revealed. Their tongues wiped their hungry lips, impatiently waiting for food to be placed in their mouths.

"SANJI! FOOD!" Luffy yelled in a demanding tone.

"I'LL GET THERE WHEN I GET THERE!" Sanji yelled back in reply, and came out from his cooking headquarters. "Here. Stuff your damn mouths with this."

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered, and quickly munched on the meatloaf.

"Meatloaf..for breakfast?" Nami queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Deer meatloaf." Sanji replied, making the doctor freeze in place.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Chopper asked, stammering incoherently. "I JUST ATE MY FAMILY!"

"Relax, Chopper! It was just a joke." Sanji assured, and chuckled nervously.

"Ohh...sorry.." Chopper apologized and continued eating.

"..Or is it?" Sanji joked again, holding back his laughter as the reindeer began screaming bloody murder. Literally.

Though chuckling lightly at the situation, Robin comforted the frantic reindeer by rubbing his fur lightly.

"It's okay, Doctor-san. It's not reindeer, it's beef." Robin stated, and the frantic doctor turned calm in an instant.

But..everyone could tell after he had calmed down, a certain sorrow befell his fluffy face. A few of the Straw Hats leaned over to see his face better, and cocked their heads in question.

"Hey..Chopper, are you okay?" Nami asked, seemingly worried.

"Hahh..not really.." Chopper sighed as he played with his food.

"Ah, and why not?" Nami questioned, slightly shocked at him for admitting he was upset. Usually he would try to tough it out.

"Luffy broke my medical skeleton, and now I can't study the human body.." Chopper answered, resting his head on his hoove. "If only I had a spare skeleton.."

Instantly, everyone turned to look at Brooke, and stared at him blankly. The skeleton wiped the meatloaf juice off his bony lips, and noticed the stares from everybody.

"Ermm..yes?" Brooke asked uncomfortably as he felt his spine tingle from the scary stares.

"Why don't you be Chopper's temporary skeleton?" Nami suggested, and received a shocked and panicked look from Brooke.

"O-oi, don't involve me into this!" Brooke stuttered slightly, waving his hands around in a panicked motion.

"Ah! That's right! How could I forget that we have a skeleton crew mate! Brook..please! Please!?" Chopper begged, and even went as far as going down on his knees.

"No! I refuse!" Brooke answered in persistence.

"Come on! It's for important research!" Chopper pleaded, and got everyone else's pleading looks.

Damn..they were ganging up on me..

"A-ahh..but..I.." Brooke tried to defend, but sighed inwardly at this slow and agonizing defeat.

But..he mustn't lose!

"I'll get you panties!" Chopper offered, and immediately got the perverted skeleton's attention.

"Hmm..tempting.." Brooke said, pretending to ponder.

"I'll get you as many panties as you want!" Chopper re-offered and felt his hooves being shaken vigorously.

"Deal!" Brooke agreed as blood began pouring out of his nostril.

"Pervert.." Nami growled.

"And Luffy! You're going to help me!" Chopper ordered, smiling victoriously.

"Ehh..why!?" Luffy asked in a whiny voice.

"Because. You owe me." Chopper grumped, and dragged Luffy to his room.

* * *

(Chopper's room)

"No! I still have SOME dignity left. Thank you!" Brooke declined the doctor's request.

"Come on! You're only bones anyway." Chopper pointed out, and still didn't seem to convince Brooke.

Chopper needed to study skeletons, and in order to do that, he had to SEE the bones. But of course, Brooke didn't budge in removing his clothes.

"I may just be bones, but I still can feel embarrassed!"

"Brooke, you agreed to help.."

"Then I disagree!"

"Fine! No panties for you!"

"...F-fine! Just don't stare.."

"..Brooke..I'm just studying your bones.."

"Exactly! I don't you staring at my-."

"SHHHH! Believe, I won't! Just take off your clothes all ready!"

Brooke nodded and hesitantly removed his clothes. But the thought of as many panties as he wanted, urged him to remove his clothes instantly. Chopper stood there for a minute, shocked at the speed.

_"What made him go so fast..? Well..no matter." Chopper thought with a slow shrug._

Though a bit stunned, Chopper went onto studying Brooke's bones.

"Okay so..this bones connects here..so that means that this bone is connected to this bone.." Chopper said to himself while writing down information in his notebook.

"This is boring.." Luffy stated as he laid down on Chopper's bed in a weird position.

"Just stare at the wall; I heard it's fun." Chopper hastily said and continued studying Brooke's bones.

"But I did that all ready!" Luffy whined.

"Then stare at the floor." Chopper suggested, annoyed.

"Ooh! A new pass time!" Luffy cheered and began staring at the floor.

"Is it really that fun..?" Brooke asked in a whisper-like voice.

"No." Chopper replied, sweat-dropping.

And as soon as Chopper said no, Luffy had gotten bored again. And of course, he whined to Chopper about it.

"Chopper~! I'm booored..." Luffy pouted once again. "Why do you even need me here..?"

"Hnn...I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

"Huh?"

"Nothing.. This is just punishment for ruining my skeleton. So now you have to stay here until I'm finished with my anatomy notes."

"But..isn't this only punishing yourself?"

"Good question, Luffy. Ask me again after you finish staring at something else."

"Hmm... I guess I could just stare at Brooke..."

"Aren't I all ready embarrassed enough!?" Brooke asked, blushing angrily.

"Luffy! Don't embarrass my model!" Chopper scolded, and gave Luffy an angry glare.

"Ooh..I'm a model-?" Brooke asked, smiling proudly but then got cut of by Chopper.

"If he's too embarrassed he might pee again!"

"Zoro said he wouldn't tell anyone.."

"Again?" Luffy asked, holding back some chuckles.

"Just sit and be quiet for a few minutes. I'm almost done." Chopper ordered in a forcefully sweet way.

Luffy crossed him arms, bored by the silence. But he continued to secretly look at Brooke, and he noticed how cool his bones looked. And that's when Luffy went in awe by Brooke's bones.

Though Brooke noticed the staring, he didn't feel like arguing about it.

"Brooke, do you think I can move your bones a little?" Chopper asked, hopeful.

"Is this for research too?" Brooke asked, sighing a bit.

"Yeah. Sorry if it bothers you."

"Just get it over with. And I better get those panties.."

"You will, you will."

And with that said, Chopper studied the bones more thoroughly by moving the bones around, and looking at them through a magnifying glass. Luffy then intently stared at the scene, noticing a few shivers and shakes coming from Brooke.

Every time Chopper grazed one of Brooke's bones, the skeleton would shut his mouth tightly and shiver. Chopper hadn't noticed yet, but Luffy, being bored, noticed it right away, and smirked at the thoughts that entered his mind.

"Hey..Brooke.." Luffy called with an odd politeness.

"Mm..y-yes?" Brooke asked shakily.

Though Luffy seemed hesitant to ask, he decided, why not? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Are you..ticklish?" Luffy questioned curiously, and earned a fearful look emit from Brooke's bony features.

Brooke was about to answer in defense, but before he could do that, Chopper interjected with a hearty laugh.

"That's impossible, Luffy. Brooke's a skeleton." Chopper reminded, and wiped a joyful tear off his eyelid.

"Hmm...I don't know about that, Chopper. He seems to be.."

"Luffy, I know you're bored, but please stop bothering Brooke."

"Chopper, can't you just try?"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." They both answered.

"Luffy, the very thought is ridiculous-." Chopper pointed out, yet got cut off by Luffy's abrupt retort.

"Just see for yourself!" Luffy stated, stomping his foot rather hard in frustration.

"..Mmm.." Chopper growled inwardly, and seemed extremely hesitant. "...Fine..."

"Can't I say something-?!" Brooke pleaded softly, but got cut off by sudden tickling to his bones sides.

The tickling was forced and awkward-looking, but it still seemed to make the skeleton flail around enough to stop it.

Chopper blinked once..twice..three times before he realized what had just happened. Was it really true? A skeleton could actually be ticklish? OMGZ. Awesomeness overload!

"How are you ticklish!? This is amazing! A person made up of only bones can still feel things that only nerves can feel!?" Chopper almost hyperventilated at the sheer amazement of how impossible this was.

"..Is it really that amazing..?" Brooke asked, sweat-dropping bit at Chopper's reaction.

"I think it's neat." Luffy stated with a smirk, and gave Brooke a quick tickle.

"Stohohop!" Brooke demanded and pushed Luffy back.

"Brooke! Does that mean you can feel pain too?" Chopper queried in curiosity and punched Brooke as hard as he could.

"OWWW! What is wrong with you people!?" Brooke whined painfully as he rubbed his slightly cracked shoulder.

"Come to think of it..how do you even bleed if you're a skeleton?" Chopper pondered aloud, and got confused looks in return.

"Yeah..that is kind of weird.." Brooke and Luffy agreed in unison.

"SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW THIS KIND OF STUFF?!" Chopper asked, comically flailing around.

"I blame Obama." Brooke quickly replied.

* * *

A/N: Hey, newbienovelistRD, I hope you like the story. I know it has mostly humor in it, but I pray I did the story justice.

Also, that joke I made about Brooke peeing again.. There was an episode where he was with Zoro, and he had to pee..badly. And well, I decided to put that joke in there just for the fun of it.

And who knew skeletons could be ticklish? Hmm...


End file.
